Many devices include a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen underneath a cover glass, with the active display screen surrounded by a border. Reflectance differences between the active display screen and its border may impart a mismatched appearance of the display screen and border. Additionally, when the liquid crystal display screen is part of an un-shrouded display system, issues such as veiling glare, diffuse reflection and distracting glare impact readability of the display screen.